


Consequences

by itchyfingers



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, F/M, trigger for domestic abuse, trigger for physical abuse, trigger for sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itchyfingers/pseuds/itchyfingers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot with an AU Tom Hiddleston</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings for domestic violence, both physical and sexual.

“What do you want from me?” she screamed, her throat raw from all the yelling.

“I want you to grow the fuck up!”

She snorted. “That’s rich, coming from you.” Her voice dripped derision. “You’re just mad because you lost your favorite toy, you overgrown five-year-old.”

He advanced on her, with all the menace and grace of a jungle cat stalking its prey. He shoved her up against the wall, his hands grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head with painful force, his hips grinding against her with obvious intent. “You’ve never complained about my size before,” he purred against her throat before sinking his teeth into her shoulder with enough strength to sting. She could feel the rough surface of his tongue rasp against her skin before he bit her again.

“That hurts,” she cried as she felt his incisors dig into the muscle.

“Good. It’s supposed to.” He transferred both of his wrists to one hand, squeezing so tightly that she could feel the bones grinding against each other.

“Fuck, that hurts, you bastard!”

“Like I said, it’s supposed to.” He sneered down at her. She was so used to always getting her way, batting her eyelashes and flashing that dimple in her cheek like an angel had dipped its finger in cream, and everyone giving in to her. Not tonight, though. She was going to learn that her flirtations had consequences, and that some men wouldn’t come to heel as easily as the boys she kept on leashes, panting after her, willing to wait for the crumbs of affection she left for them.

He watched the anger in her eyes melt into fear as he placed his now free hand on her stomach. He dipped the tips of his fingers under the waistband of her yoga pants and listened to the frightened inhale of breath. It was like music. He slid his hand further down, letting his fingers trace the line of her hipbone.

“I can be nice.” He whispered the words in her ear. “I can be very, very nice.” She could hear him smirking. He flicked his tongue out, a fleeting touch to the shell of her ear like a snake scenting the air. “Or I can be very, very mean.” He grabbed her hip, digging his short nails into the soft flesh of her buttock so hard that he left little crescent marks behind. “It’s your choice, princess.”

He looked into her eyes, the deep brown like fallen leaves after a winter storm, glistening under a layer of tears. “Please, stop this,” she begged. Her voice broke as one tear fell from her eye, glistening in the light like a diamond as it slid down her cheek.

“Wrong answer, darling.” He pushed a thigh in between her legs, forcing them apart. He ground his thigh against her, letting the rough denim of his jeans press against her through the skin-tight cotton of her yoga wear. “This is going to happen. You only get to choose how much it hurts.”

“I don’t want it to hurt at all,” she whimpered.

“Well, we know that’s not an option.” He licked up her throat, a lurid trail of saliva glistening in his wake. “I’m too big for it to not hurt a little bit.” He smiled down at her. “I love the look in your eyes when I take you. That initial pain when I penetrate you. No matter how many times we fuck, it always takes you by surprise, doesn’t it, angel?” He stroked her face in a perverted mimicry of tender affection.

“I just do that to make you feel better about the size of your miniscule prick, you ass.” She stomped down hard on his instep and then brought her other leg up as hard as she could, driving her knee right into his crotch. He instinctively let go of her, doubling over as he curled protectively over his aching flesh. She shoved him as hard as she could and ran for the door. He snaked out a hand and grabbed her ankle as she darted past him, bringing her crashing to the floor. She kicked out, trying to free herself, but he tightened his grip.

“Bitch,” he yelled, “you’re just making it worse for yourself.” He grabbed her other leg and held it still as he climbed on top of her and then forced her to roll over onto her back. He sat on her thighs and grabbed her face with one hand, squeezing her cheeks so hard that it forced her mouth open. “Oh, that’s right. Open that mouth for me, darling. You know how much you love it when I fuck your sweet little mouth.”

He caught a flash of motion out of the corner of his eye and grabbed her wrist, keeping her from smashing the half-empty bottle of wine she had grabbed from off the coffee table against his head. “Drop it,” he spat.

“Make me,” she spat back.

“As you wish, buttercup.” He brought her hand down hard against the coffee table, bashing her wrist against the metal edge. She screamed as she felt the small bones shatter, dropping the bottle as she suddenly lost use of her hand, searing pain radiating up her arm and down into her fingers.

He smiled as she cried, clutching her hand to her chest. “I told you that you got to decide how much it hurt, didn’t I? You made a bad choice, darling.” He very calmly backhanded her across the face, the large signet ring he always wore on his pinky breaking the skin across her cheekbone. “You have to learn that choices have consequences. You’re too used to doing whatever you want and not caring what happens, but no longer. I’m going to help you learn that every action” he slapped her again, “has,” and again, splitting her lip open, “consequences.” A final slap across her face left her reeling. She could feel the skin around her eye swelling, taste the iron tang of her own blood in her mouth, smell the tannins in the spilled wine pooling underneath her.

He leaned down to her face and whispered gently into her ear, his tongue teasing against the skin. “I don’t like doing this to you,” his words were belied by the way he was grinding against her thighs, his cock straining at his fly, “but you need to learn.” He tore the thin strap of her camisole and tugged the fabric down to free her breast. He bent down and bit at the swell of flesh, savaging it with his teeth. She screamed with pain as she felt his teeth break through the skin and clawed at his face, trying to get him to let go.

He sat back up, admiring his handiwork, licking the blood from his white teeth. He gripped her chin and tilted her head back to center so he was looking down at her. The overhead light made his blond curls into an obscene halo around his head. Backlit, his eyes receded into shadow, almost as if the iris was the same black as the pupil. The faint tracery of blood-stippled scratch marks on his face made him look even more malevolent. “Now,” he said calmly, as if he was talking to a recalcitrant child, “let’s try this again. Do you want me to be naughty or nice?” He smiled as he watched her cradle her wrist against her heaving chest, tears escaping from her eyes and running down into her hair as she lay underneath him.

“You can’t make me choose. You may be able to force me, but you can’t make me choose.” She defied him, even as her voice was shaking from fear and pain.

“You are such a stupid girl. It’s good that you have someone patient like me to teach you,” he said with cruel insincerity. He grabbed her broken wrist and squeezed. His tongue flicked out over his dry lips as her scream of pain echoed throughout the room. Her eyes rolled back in her head in a mockery of pleasure as the pain rose up and crashed over her like a tidal wave, dragging her under into unconsciousness. The last thing she heard was the shattering of wood and then everything went black.

“Ma’am, can you hear me?”

Someone was calling to her. She didn’t recognize the voice. “Ma’am?”

“Kasja,” she whispered. It hurt to move her lips.

“Is that your name? Kasja?”

She nodded and then groaned at the pain even that simple movement caused.

“Can you open your eyes, Kasja?” The voice was calm and soothing.

She tried to open them, if for no other reason than to keep one more person from getting mad at her tonight. Her right eye opened easier than the left. Her vision was blurry at first, but repeated blinking seemed to bring things into a slightly fuzzy focus. “I’m going to check your eyes, okay? I’m going to have to touch your face,” he warned. She nodded and then regretted the motion. He very gently held her face as he flashed a penlight into her eye and then away. He repeated the motion on the other side. “You don’t seem to have a concussion,” he said with a light note in his voice, trying to give her something to be happy about.

“Does that mean I can sit up now?”

“Yes. Very carefully. And if you get dizzy, tell me, and we’ll lay you back down, alright?”

She made a noise of assent, and he slid an arm beneath her back and helped her into a seated position. The officer sat next to her on the floor. She looked over at him for the first time, noting the close cropped hair, the navy blue of his shirt bringing out his eyes, his badge hanging around his neck, the ginger goatee that was carefully groomed. “Thank you,” she said. She slumped against him and started sobbing, the emotional pain outweighing even the physical trauma she had been through. He awkwardly put an arm around her. “The paramedics will be here in a minute or so, and they’ll have something for your pain. And then, we’ll all go to the hospital and we’ll decide what to do, okay?

“Okay.” She raised her non-damaged hand to her face to wipe away tears, but only succeeded in smearing blood across her cheek. “I’m sorry. I don’t even know your name.”

“I’m Detective Hiddleston. I’m going to make sure you’re safe. I promise.”


End file.
